ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Images/Dark Knight
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Dark Knight Testimony's DRK/WAR DRK/WAR Staltward Shield NPC Equipment was Barbarian Scythe, Woodsman, Snipers, LIfe Belt, Leaping Boots, Brigidine, RS gloves, Beatle+1s, Spike Necklace, Nomads Mantle. Went in expecting a hard fight like a mini maat. Used a meat mithkabob, opened the battle with absorb-vit and bio II. Used drain/aspir/stun/absorb-vit/bio ii. Only used 1 hi-pot during the entire fight and it really wasnt vital. took an Ic wing in case I needed to do a vorpal scythe -> vorpal scythe Distortion Blizzard burst. Never needed it. Finished the fight in 4minutes. If you have fought maat then this is simple bcnm. DRK/SAM Just beat Vassago quite easily as Elvaan DRK/SAM. I had gone to Fei'Yin to camp the Western Shadow but was greeted with several parties camping it, so I thought, "Maybe I wouldn't bother. Now what's the quickest way back to San d'Oria that won't delevel me?" And so I resolved to go and get killed by Vassago again (Yes, again... He killed me when I tried to Hundred Fists him to death. >.>). I wasn't really prepared to actually fight him, but I thought I might as well try. So there I was, in the battlefield with no food, half my spells and abilities missing and very little equipment that would actually do anything at level 50. I wasn't really expecting to win, but I did. And here's how I did it, just in case anyone cares. *Used Hasso. *Ran within casting range and cast Bio II, Absorb-STR and Absorb-VIT. **(Note: During ths whole fight my Fierce Attacker NPC did very little but hit him for 20~ per hit with a Hand-to-hand weapon.) *Vassago retaliates with Absorb-DEX. *We commence hitting each other. *After a while I cast Absorb-TP and use Power Slash (which does less damage than my attacks). *Comtinues in this fashion until he got off a couple of criticals, at which point I use Weapon Bash and Drain. *Blighted Gloom was easily avoided by running to the other side of the room. *Used Souleater, Last Resort and Blood Weapon at low HP, only got off 2 hits as I was interrupted by having to run from Blighted Gloom, but it was enough. *I am reduved to 10% HP by his Bio II, at which point my NPC uses Provoke, takes Blighted Gloom for 0 damage (but doesn't counter with Blessed Radiance). *A few hits and a Power Slash later, Vassago was dead. My equipment: Balin's Sword, Mythril Grip +1, Bomb Core, Chaos Burgeonet, Chivalrous Chain, Abyssal Earring, Storm Loop, Hauberk, Abyss Gauntlets, 2x Ruby Ring, Amemet Mantle, Potent Belt, Abyss Flanchard, Abyss Sollerets. Conclusion: On the whole, a pretty easy fight, especially considering I wasn't at all prepared. --Khaeron 22:26, 15 October 2008 (UTC) DRK/NIN Easy fight as a taru DRK subbing NIN with a level 47 soothing healer NPC, start with utsusemi: ichi then used a mithkabob, started fight with absorb-STR and Bio II, also used drain and absorb-TP during fight. His attack speed is so slow that you have time to get utsusemi up before he takes another swing, ran out of range whenever he used blighted gloom except for one time where it seemed like it just glanced off dealing only 91 damage as I was running from it. Vassago's physical attacks are so slow you'll have plenty of time to get Utsusemi shadows up, which can make this fight a cakewalk. Personally recommend using Great Axe for Sturmwind (you won't have access to Guillotine here since it's 50 cap), and the emergency Weapon Bash if needed. Absorb-STR and Bio II help a lot here. For Blighted Gloom, just run out, although you can try to get him looking towards your NPC for a Blessed Radiance counter if you're lucky. If you do it right, you shouldn't have to worry about using meds or the like. Setting your NPC to fierce attacker may work, or soothing healer for added debuffs. --Zeik 22:43, 16 November 2009